1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club capable of adjusting a club balance.
2. Description of the Related Art
A club balance (swingweight) of a golf club contributes to easiness of swing. Club balances suitable for golf players are different. In order to adjust the club balance, there are provided a golf club having a shaft having one end into which a weight object is inserted, a golf club having a head into which a gel is injected, and a golf club having the shaft having the other end to which the weight object is mounted, or a grip to which the weight object is mounted, or the like.
For example, a golf club having a grip to which a weight is detachably mounted is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 4507266 (US2011/124431). A golf club having a grip end to which a weight is mounted so as to protrude from the grip end is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 3826313 (US2004/38762, US2006/63618) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-252377. A golf club having a shaft having one end to which a weight is movably mounted is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 06-39039 and Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 05-82454.
In these golf clubs, a weight balance of the club can be changed by replacing the weight and by changing the mounting position of the weight. The club balance is adjusted by changing the weight balance. Thereby, the golf club can be adjusted to the club balance suitable for the golf player.
An impact transmitted to hands when a ball is hit by a golf club having a reduced weight is apt to be increased. An impact transmitted to the hands when the ball is hit at an off-center is apt to be further increased. A golf club having a shaft to which a weight is mounted in order to absorb the impact vibration is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-71222. A weight covered with an elastic body is detachably mounted to the golf club. The golf club can absorb the impact vibration.
The grip held by the golf player is made of a relatively soft material. The mounting position of the weight object detachably mounted to the grip is hardly stabilized. When the weight object is mounted by a screw, the weight object is can be certainly fixed. However, the attaching/detaching operation requires time and effort. The weight of the weight object is not changed in the golf club in which the mounting position of the weight object is changed to adjust the club balance. Thereby, when a position of the weight object is not greatly changed, it is difficult to sufficiently adjust the club balance. The adjusting operation of the club balance in the golf club also requires time and effort.
The weight saving of the golf club is further advanced, which is apt to increase an impact force received by the hands. Further improvement of vibration absorptivity of the golf club is also demanded.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a golf club having an easily adjusted club balance and having excellent vibration absorptivity.